


Just A Little Fluff (With Porn)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Just A Little Porn [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Age Difference, Akihito in glasses, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Fluff, M/M, Older Akihito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Younger Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba works late, Asami finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Fluff (With Porn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Rose_Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_Garden/gifts).



As a teacher, things had a way of piling way up for Takaba. Teaching was a profession that could bury you under it like a paperpile graveyard if you let it, which was why he was around his desk at seven at night, trying to grade as much paper as possible to prevent taking them home with him. he tried as much as possible to leave work at the office, but tonight it just couldn’t be avoided.

The lights were phosphorous bright as Akihito sat hunched over his desk, using both pencil and pen to mark and correct. He had on a pair of reading glasses that he wore just for such occasion, trying to prevent his eyes from going bad. It’s not like the ceiling bulbs were made for long concentrated reading.

Earlier Akihito attended a workshop and now, out of 35 there was 15 essays left to go through. He felt the tension in his shoulders and the sleep behind his eyes like a living thing, weighing his body down with fatigue. The words on the pages were starting to blur together and Akihito stretched his hands and legs before leaning back and popping the joints all over his body. He adjusted his reading glasses before he looked out at the desk and chairs lining the room, imagining all their occupants and what they did that day. He tried to block out those golden eyes that watched him with too much intensity. Sometimes he felt the fear that others might know like a living thing crawling under his skin. His livelihood was on the line here. But Asami was hardly the horndog at school that he was at home, although the teen watched him way too much, in Akihito’s opinion. Akihito realized then that he was wasting time sitting and thinking about Asami instead of finishing up grading his papers. He grabbed his pen, adjusted his glasses and then started reading. 

Time seemed almost as slow as molasses when Akihito was through. He threw his head back and blew out a long suffering breath, rubbing his stiff shoulders slightly. 

“God, I need a massage...” Akihito muttered to himself, circling his head completely.

“Of what?”

Akihito looked over, a little surprised that somebody was there and at the same time unsurprised to see Asami standing in the classroom doorway with his arms crossed, staring at him.

“Nothing that you’re thinking about now, per...” Akihito trailed off. He didn’t think it would be appropriate to be calling a student a pervert at school. He didn’t want to get into the habit and then slip up later on where it could get them in too much trouble.

“What was I thinking about?” Asami asked, advancing on Akihito.

Akihito didn’t answer, this was school.

“Don’t worry, Sensei. It’s just you, me and the desks.”

“What are you doing here, Asami?” Akihito asked tiredly. Whenever Asami was in close proximity things tended to go vertical way too fast. The teen now stood directly behind him.

“I called you twice and you didn’t answer...”

Asami’s hands were now on his shoulders, kneading the corded muscles. 

“My battery must have died.” Akihito exhaled loudly, Asami’s fingers were like magic.

“And then I let myself into your house and you weren’t home.” 

“Work...” Akihito moaned. The pressure on those muscles hurt so bad it felt really good. That besides, he really needed to get that spare key away from the teen. 

“And here you are, overworking yourself...”

“It’s called work for a reason, Asami.” Akihito dropped his head back and looked up at Asami from upside down. Asami smiled down at him.

“You should wear glasses more often.”

“Why?” Akihito’s breath hitched when Asami’s hands started making their way from his shoulders, then up his neck before those long fingers framed his face.

“Because it’s sexy, Sensei.”

Akihito watched as Asami lowered his head until he could suck on his bottom lip before pulling back, turning the chair around and then he was fingering the top button on his shirt. The blood was rushing to his dick faster than he realised.

“No, not here.” Akihito tried to pull back but Asami grabbed his arms in a firm grip, rendering him immobile.

“Shhh,” Asami soothed, dropping to his knees before wedging himself between Akihito’s legs and settling them to lock behind his back.

“Not here,” Akihito gritted out, doing his best to get away from Asami's hands and lips and body; his hard, hot body. 

“We’re alone, Takaba-Sensei. Nobody here but us,” Asami said softly while he held that slim waist between his large hands, before prying at the buttons that held Akihito’s shirt together.

Akihito bit his bottom lip in indecision. Asami was right, they should be alone at this time of night but he didn’t feel good about it at all. This was his classroom, a sanctuary for his kids and even Asami himself during the days. Even if they weren’t caught, he’ll be the one remembering that in this chair one of his students wanted to, and did, things that no student should ever be doing to a teacher. It secretly thrilled and overly rankled at the same time.

“We’re alone, but...”

“I’ll be quick, Akihito, promise.”

Akihito whimpered when Asami opened his shirt and ran his hand over the quivering expanse of his stomach, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. He grabbed the teen by the hair, intent on shoving him away but Asami sucked his right nipple into his mouth, hard. One hand palmed him through the fabric of his dress pants and the other tightened on his hip and right then and there his doubt and fears sprout wings and took a classic nosedive through the classroom window to shatter on the asphalt like fine china. He moaned low and deep in his throat encouragingly.

“Tell me what you want, Sensei...” Asami pulled back and flicked his tongue over the hard nub, looking up at the flushed face of his lover. He kept palming Akihito mercilessly.

“I...” Akihito stammered. “I want your tongue, on me...”

Asami pulled back, looking Akihito square in the eyes while his hands slowly nudged the button on his pants apart before lowering the zipper. “Where on you do you want my tongue?”

Akihito huffed, widening his legs to give Asami better access. Asami pulled him down by the waist until his ass was on the very edge of the chair, then his underwear and pants were pull down to his ankles. Asami then pulled one of his legs through the fabric before said leg was thrown over the arm of the chair, exposing him wholly to that hungry gaze. The teen was now stroking over his hard flesh and his blush heightened. “Down there.”

Asami smirked. “Down where?”

Akihito whimpered piteously. One of Asami’s digits was circling his rim while his other hand kept pumping relentlessly.

“I like the taste of your ass and your cock, pick one. You can’t have both tonight.”

Blinded by pleasure, Akihito covered Asami’s hand on his dick with his own. He could feel the heat scorching his insides like an inferno while he muttered, “R-right here.”

“Love it when you beg, Sensei,” Asami murmured heatedly before bringing his head down to engulf that sweet, throbbing length of flesh down to the root. 

Akihito bucked shamelessly into Asami’s mouth, which was followed by a deep cry of pleasure while Asami hollowed his cheeks and pulled back, then down again.

“Jesus...” Akihito moaned, undulating his hips to the rhythm of Asami’s suction and the wet slide of his tongue along the length of his flesh. He grabbed the side of Asami’s head with both hands, gripping the teen’s hair and trying to remember through the haze of pleasure that his goal wasn’t to hurt Asami. Although, if he was gripping the teen’s hair too tightly Asami wasn’t complaining.

“I can’t h-hold it. Asami, pleeeaaaase,” Akihito cried on a strangled gasp. Asami was still playing with his pucker, circling it and sometimes pushing his finger in and pulling it back out. The combination shot Akihito’s pleasure buttons right off the Richter Scale and he wasn’t sure anymore which way was up and which was down. All he knew was that his orgasm was building like the calm before the worst kind of storm and his muscles kept tightening up on him and he had to fight his own body’s reaction to Asami to try and hold back his orgasm a little longer.

“I...I can’t...” Tears gathered in Akihito’s eyes while Asami sucked on him hard and fast and wet. He tried to push Asami away but the teen dug his heels in and kept his lips tightly sealed around his cock,bruising his hips with his fingers while he held him down in the seat. He was almost at that pinnacle.... _Almost, almost..._

“Harder!” Akihito grabbed the arms of the chair and shoved his hips up, raising his ass off the seat and Asami’s golden, smoldering eyes watched him with such unabashed desire he knew he was was going to get fucked until he hurt later. Asami didn’t give a shit how small and tight his ass wanted to be when he was really in the mood. It was like getting drilled by a TBM*.

“Noo,” Akihito moaned as the dopamine multiplied on rapid in his brain while his stomach muscles tightened and pleasure raced up his spine. His grip on the chair became white knuckled and his balls drew dangerously tight as he erratically tried to fuck the taste right out of Asami’s mouth. There was no rhyme to his cries or coordination to his movements. His eyes rolled back in his head, which fell over the side of the chair and his glasses fell off his face. Akihito screamed, wailing through his orgasm while Asami refused to back off his dick, swallowing every drop.

“Jesus!” Akihito gasped, flailing as his body came down from its post orgasmic high. Asami was still sucking him dry and he was convinced the teen did not want to part from him any time soon. The feeling was getting uncomfortable though, he had to get Asami to stop.

“Fuck, get off,” Akihito moaned hoarsely. As soon as feelings returned to his limbs, he shoved Asami away from him, causing the teen to fall to the floor. He took deep gulps of breath, trying to will his body back under control. He watched Asami wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before maneuvering to stand, his raging hard on way too prominent.

“I love when you lose control like that, Akihito.”

Akihito turned up his nose at the teen. “I told you not here...” then he glanced over to the closed classroom door, just to make sure nobody was suddenly standing there. “Anything could happen on school grounds.” He retrieved his glasses and returned it to the case.

“Fine, let’s get you home,” Asami answered before bending on one knee to help him get his clothes back on.

“I can do that just fine,” Akihito growled while he angrily buttoned up his dress shirt.

Asami nudged him to raise his ass so he could pull his pants up. “Good thing I swallowed everything and there’s no clean up.”

“Lucky me,” Akihito mocked. He rearranged his desk when he was done, making sure that everything was where it should be and there would be no trace of him getting head by Asami left behind for anybody to find in the morning.

“I’ll drive you home, grab your bag and let’s go.”

Akihito huffed. He shouldered his bag and started heading towards the door when Asami stopped him in his tracks by blocking his path. He looked up at the teen questioningly, who had this look in his eyes he couldn’t quite decipher. “Is something wrong?”

Asami cupped his face before kissing him softly and succulent, allowing him to taste his essence on that hot tongue. The kiss stole his breath away and left him weak in the knees, all while Asami wrapped both hands around him, holding on tight. When they pulled back after what felt like hours, Akihito looked to Asami questioningly, savoring the tingle in his body that kiss had caused. “What was that for?”

Asami smiled and offered his hand. “Let me take you home.”

Akihito returned the smile before taking Asami’s hand and allowing himself to be led away. Maybe one day, if they lasted long enough, he could get rid of his fear about keeping Asami so close to his heart.

One Day.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tunnel Boring Machine
> 
> I hope this is to your liking VannahBlackRose :D


End file.
